


Time Heals

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time heals all wounds, or so they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 61; based on the ep _Shootout_.

Time has a way of healing all wounds, they say. The slug I took in that little Italian restaurant—you can barely see the scar; a small twist in the skin, nothing more. Yet, it's the one that hurts the most, the one that still aches when it rains.

Not in me, you understand. In him.

I'm not sure why, exactly. Maybe because it was the first bullet, or because it wasn't the last. He's been there through all of them, suffered each one with me.

Today, we're done, off the streets. Now, maybe he'll heal. Now, we'll have time.


End file.
